


Cat Whisperer

by Sio_Sio



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Summary: A Korean Human AU of CatrAdora.This is just based on my AU from the drawing I made but anyways trust me this will be good. I promise.Adora the most popular athlete in Korea, the greatest Track and Field member and the star of her school. But little did everyone knew, Adora herself actually has a crush on a delinquent who happens to be her childhood friend Catra! But of course in any other typical story, Catra doesn't see that Adora feels the same way for her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining, the trees are dancing, and it was the most perfect day Adora could ever ask for.

Adora, a grade A high-school student who is also an athletic and gifted child. She is the one of the most well-known student in any school in Korea. She is part of the Track and Field club and made her own stage name, She-ra so it's not really easy to miss her. But being a talented and gifted child doesn't have it's fair share. Adora grew up not knowing who her parents are or what they were, she wasn't fine with it but she had to live with it, she had a few babysitters so she was fine with that but having no parents to guide her didn't get in her way on being happy with her life.

"Okay let's see..." Bow analyzed the homework they had on his textbook, while Glimmer sat on Adora's desk. They were in the back row beside the window, waiting for Adora to arrive. "Argh- what is taking her so long?" Glimmer shot a look at Bow, waiting for his answer. But Bow was too busy with his homework. "She said she'd come early, it's been half an hour since we got here." She complained, scratching her head. "Oh you know Adora, when she says something productive once in a while she doesn't really... mean it." Bow hesitated finishing his sentence. "Bow you're one to talk." Glimmer retorted at him. "You said you'll fix your buttons this time because Ms. Shadow Weaver already gave you a second warning." Bow was about to defend himself when suddenly Adora came in from the front door asking her classmates if classes had begun. Bow took a sigh of relief from the sight of Adora, meaning he wouldn't explain why his uniform's button isn't finish. "Took you long enough to show up. What happened? You said you'd be here early." Glimmer peppered her with questions. "You know me, I am not loyal to my own words." She said in between her breaths.

"So what happened? No homeroom? Or did I just missed it." She asked looking outside the window. "You missed it." Glimmer said nonchalantly. "What? I missed it? Oh no! I haven't turned in my homework, Shadow Weaver's gonna have my ass." Adora said panicking. "Relax, you didn't. I was kidding, and why do you think Bow's weirdly busy since you got here." Glimmer pointed in beside her, she was still sitting on Adora's desk. "Oh yeah." Adora took a peek on Bow who was struggling. Adora scooted at the front of Bow's desk, her textbook in hand. "Want some help?" Bow nodded quickly, but before Adora could even say anything a classmate called out her name from the door. "Hey Adora! Someone is looking for you." Adora gave a thumbs up in reply. "Alright just copy the answers I'll explain it to you later." she waved goodbye to the two. "Go get them Ms. Popular." Glimmer shouted. While on the other hand was Bow, who opened Adora's homework. "Adora I love you so much..." Made Glimmer face-palming herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the matter? Who called me?" Adora asked her classmate, "Ah, they're over there. Just another one of your fans, they're second years." He informed her. Adora waved him off as a thank you. "I heard you girls were looking for me. What can I do for you three?" Adora said once she made her way to them. "W-we just wanted to give this to you." One of the girls handed out a little envelope, probably a letter. "Please, thank you for the support. I will keep doing my best." She held the girl's hand who handed her the letter. The girl nodded and quickly left along with her friends giggling. 

"You really are as dense as they say you are." Someone blurted out from behind Adora, causing her to look behind her. "Honestly, they obviously got a crush on you." Mermista stated, with her well-known expression. "Who knows? They might just be supporting me." Adora commented, walking back to their classroom. "I don't really understand how you can be so smart when it comes to school works and other things but dumb at these kinds of situations." Mermista laughed.

______________________

"See you all tomorrow, don't forget to pass your homeworks by 10 o'clock tonight." The teacher said and left. Glimmer yawned, stretching her arms up high. "Hey Adora, so did you open the letter? What does it say?" Mermista said coming towards Adora's desk with her chair. "What letter?" Asked Glimmer and Bow at the same time, curiosity eating them up. "Oh, Adora got a love letter from a second year." Entrapta popped up out of nowhere. "Ooh! A love letter! I wanna hear it!" Perfuma beamed pushing down Entrapta's shoulders down so she could be seen. "Uhm okay... uhh it says here— Dear Adora, I am very astonished about you. You are so cool, and I've always been cheering you on. I'm always in every competition you join, watching you and supporting you. Hope that doesn't sound weird or creepy but what I'm trying to say is that I like you. Your hoobae." Adora finished off with a sigh. "Well? I told you it was a love confession." Mermista cackled. Adora sat there, staring at the letter then outside the window while the others were talking about who gave it. Adora didn't really know how to handle things like this, she wasn't experienced with catching feelings with anyone. Well... except for one particular person. Though her crush was a delinquent. People would look at her silly if she, an honor student, dated a student like that. "Adora!" Bow shakes her shoulders to bring her back to reality. "Earth to Adora? Can you here me?" Bow asked her worried. "Huh what? What's wrong?" Adora confusingly asked them, standing up. "I said we can go down and ask Frosta if she knows the girls who gave this to you. I mean she is a second year too." Glimmer stated. "Wait so you mean I'm going to date them?" Asked Adora realizimg what Glimmer said. "What? No! I didn't mean that. What I mean to say is that we don't know them since they didn't bother to write their name. How're you going to answer their confession if you don't know know their name?" Glimmer finished.

"I don't know them..." Frosta said. "What? Why not? You basically know every face in school." Bow said. "Ah-ah-ah- see? You said it yourself. Every face. Not name." Frosta laughed at Bow. "Come on Frosta, we just need a name." Glimmer scooted in front. "Ooh! Glimmer! Why didn't you say that Glimmer was with you, I could've gave you the name from the beginning." She hugged Glimmer tightly. "Her name is Flutterina. She's from the third class. From way ooover there." She pointed at the last classroom from the end of the hallway. "You could've showed Glimmer from the beginning, we are wasting lunch break." Mermista slouched her shoulders, groaning. They gave their thanks to Frosta and went to the third classroom to look for the second year Flutterina.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey uh, is there any Flutterina in this class?" Adora asked the students after she knocks. "Hey Flutterina! Adora's looking for you!" the student called, making other students turn their head towards their direction. "A-Adora?!" The girl said in panic. "Well hello Ms. Popular." Glimmer nudged Adora's stomach.

The girl ran from the front door to the back and held Adora's hands. "Hi uh, I didn't realize you'd come down here. Uhm I'm Flutterina, we met earlier? The letter I gave to you? That was me!" She said ecstatically. "Hi uhm uh, I'm Adora. Well you already know that, I uh... I wanted to answer your letter, is this a good time to talk?" Adora asked Flutterina. "Sure thing!" She said. "Well, would you want to hangout with me after school? I'm kind of free today. So do you want to hang out with us?" Adora said. She was really excited to meet Flutterina, she wanted to be friends with her. 

________________ 

"What's with Sparkles and Arrow Boy?" Catra said rubbing her nose with her finger. "They've been passing by our class since lunchbreak. And they've been dragging Adora along with them." She asked Scorpia who was busy talking to Entrapta. "Oh yeah, they've been going to that second year's classroom ever since that hoobae confessed to Adora." Entrapta said, not taking her eyes off of her phone. "What did you say? Someone confessed to Adora?" Catra was worried. She didn't know what to do now that someone was one step closer to getting Adora to themselves. "Oh yeah, Adora even asked her to hangout with us later after class. By us, I meant me and the others from the next class." Entrapta added. "Who and what does she look like?" Catra asked, she was visibly angry not only the fact that someone confessed to Adora but Adora herself asked to hangout with that hoobae. "Damn it." Catra muttered underneath her breath. 

Catra and Adora used to be friends...., well at least that's what Catra thinks. She and Adora were both being taken care of by their teacher slash babysitter, Shadow Weaver, but since Shadow Weaver was giving Adora too much meddle in her life, that she didn't even notice Catra being there. 

"I'm going out." Catra said not waiting for a reply. Scorpia and Entrapta looked at her then to each other. "What's wrong with her?" Scorpia asked. "Oh you know, just some love problem." Entrapta replied to her. Entrapta for one, knew what was wrong with Catra due to her behaviour after hearing the incident with Flutterina. Though Entrapta is a bit of an airhead, she can be observant at times too. "Ooh! Does Catra like someone?" Scorpia asked. "Maybe." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Catra walked through the hallway up to the staircase that leads to the rooftop. It was only the place she could call haven, she comes here whenever she feels lonely.  
Catra held the ferrule railings and stared at the sky that was slowly getting eaten up by the color orange. Students started coming out of the building, it was already time to go home. 

Her eyes began to wander around the school grounds looking for a certain group. For a certain someone. She heard a familiar voice, the voice you could tell even if you were far away. She shifted her sight to the left to see Entrapta with someone she wasn't familiar with. It was her. It was the girl who confessed to Adora. Catra held the railings even tighter, she was beginning to get annoyed just at the sight of the girl clinging to Adora. Her emotions were all mixed up, she didn't know what to feel besides anger. "What a bitch." Catra sighed and took one last look at the girl and Adora. She brushed her permed hair and went inside the building to get her bag and go home. 

Catra found it weird that Scorpia wasn't waiting for her, since they always go home together. It surprised her Scorpia didn't even wait for her. "Can this day get any worse." She looked down at her desk and walk outside the classroom. 

________________

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Bow said as they all parted ways, they just got out from the karaoke bar, "Adora! Don't forget what I said okay? I'll inform mom later about what you think!" Glimmer added. Bow, Glimmer and the others lived near the school, while Adora on the other hand was at least 30 blocks away from it. 

Adora looked at the orange sky. "What do I do?" She started to fidget her fingers, thinking about what Glimmer offered. "I mean it would be great! I can go to school much earlier. But that'd mean that I won't be seeing her every time I go to school." Adora talked to herself, leaving her mind messed up. She didn't know what to choose, what was more important for her? Of course it was her studies, besides, she could still see Catra at school right? "Damn it, what do I do?" Adora finally lost it. She squatted down and held her head with both of her hands. Her existential crisis was interrupted by a vibrate, she received a text from that hoobae earlier, Flutterina. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Flutterina:

I hope you get

home safe Adora!

Adora:

Thank you!

Adora sighed and stopped to look at where she was. She was already in front of her building. She walked towards the entrance and entered the door pin. She was living in a 5-story apartment that Shadow Weaver was paying for.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora played her pencil, she was already done with her homework and already passed it. It was only 8:54 in the evening and she was bored. Besides, what can a girl who lives by herself do? She stared down at her phone, contemplating whether she should text Catra to say hi or something. It felt awkward ever since they entered high school. Adora was quickly able to reach the top while Catra was cast aside. Alone. Adora knew how much Catra hated being alone and away from her. It's been two years sine they had that fight. It was still fresh on Adora's mind, she could never forget about it. Adora brushed her blonded locks, exhaling deep. "I just wish we never had that fight."  
Adora slouched on her chair and stared at the ceiling. "Screw it! Just do it!" She slammed her hands down her study table and grabbed her phone, she went straight to Catras number and sent her text. Adora left the phone on her table and went to lie down her bed, screaming into her pillow.

Catra was swiping through her timeline, when suddenly a notification showed up. Catra sat up straight, not knowing what to do. Adora suddenly sent her a text out of nowhere. Catra tried not to smile since Aodra would probably just ask her to do pass her homework in time. Catra opened the message and– "Of course... What did I expect?" Catra's brows furrowed. Adora sent her a "Have you done your homework? " text.  
But Catra was fine with it, at least Adora texted her. Catra wrote back to Adora, but it took Adora too long to answer back. "She must be texting that bitch." Catra with an annoyed expression, threw her pillow on the wall in frustration. "Whatever!" But little did Catra knew, Adora fell asleep while getting too excited about the message she sent to Catra.

______________

Adora woke up, it was still dark out. Her eyes shifted to her nightstand where her clock was. It was still four in the morning. "You're an early bird today." Someone said behind her. Adora turned around to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Catra. Catra lives by the end of the hallway so it wasn't that hard to bump into each other. But this got Adora thinking, how did Catra got in her apartment? Her door was locked, 'unless Catra still knew how to pick locks' she thought to herself. 

"Why the long face Adora? Not happy to see me?" Catra said, catching Adora off guard. Catra caressed her fingers on Adora's jaw line. "Well who could blame you? After all that's happened. I also don't want to see you." Catra finished, pushing Adora backward, making her fall on her bed. "You left remember?" Catra chuckled horrendously, which made Adora feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong Adora? Cat got your tongue?" With that, Adora woke up yet again, but this time it was real. She sat up and breathed in and out. "Of all things, why did that dream ended up with a pun? A terrible one too." She brushed her hair and stood up, walking to her table to check the time. It was still four in the morning. 'What an early bird you are Adora.' she sighed. "What a terrible way to start the day." 


	6. Chapter 6

Adora got dressed and made her way for the door, she was still early, it only took her a few minutes to get ready for school, though she was still restless after waking up. After having that dream. "Since when did she talk so sexy?" Her hand made it's way to her face to hide her embarrassment. 'Was I actually turned on that Catra said those to me? I should be worried at least.' She once again thought to herself. Adora fished her phone out of her skirt pocket and checked if Catra replied to her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

8:58 PM

Adora:

Have you done your homework? 

Catra:

I did. What's it to you?

5:44 AM

Adora: :(( Oh.. okei

Adora put back her phone with a deep sigh. "Looks like she's still angry." Adora felt sad and mad at the same time. She still sees Catra as her childhood best friend but the questions it, does Catra feels the same way? Does Catra still see her as her best friend as well? Her train of thoughts kept on coming and coming, distracting herself from the reality that she didn't even notice that she almost got hit by a motorcycle but got dragged back by someone. Adora fell and landed on her butt. Turning around to see who grabbed and saved her life, she was surprised and immediately stood up. "C-Catra! I-uh-erm- what are you doing here? I-I mean thank you for saving me!" Adora had a gay panic knowing it was Catra who dragged her back to avoid getting hit. 'Damn it Adora, you've been spacing out about Catra and now she came out of nowhere!' Adora bowed twice as a thank you to Catra which.... she didn't really mind at all since she was trying hard not to give a reaction. But deep inside Catra, she was as well having the gay panic. She was so worried about Adora that she heard Adora rambling earlier in their apartment floor so Catra got ready and followed her to school. 'It was a good thing though! If she wasn't here, Adora would have broken her legs and never be able to–' Catra shook off the thought of getting Aodra injured. "Stop spacing out and look where you're going." Catra spattered Adora and giving her a look. The two decided to walk together to school, side by side. 

________________________

"Adora? You're here early. What happened?" Peefuma asked just as she walked in, noticing Adora slouching on her desk. "Ah, it's nothing. A dream just woke me up in the middle of the night, so I decided to go to school early." Adora still couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had about Catra and walking to school together with Catra and not talking to each other didn't quite actually work out well. 'God Catra's voice sounded so sexy in my dream, I wish could have another like that tonight, then I'd be able to wake up early and might get the chance to walk with her again. ' Adorap continued on daydreaming about her cute delinquent crush. 

"Oh hey Catra! You're here early, did something happen?" Scorpia asked, she sat behind Catra's table. "No nothing happened." Catra denied and slid her face from her hand to the desk, on a sleeping position. 'Why did I say that to her?! She sounded like she was sorry, I didn't even mean to say it like that, not with that tone.' Catra kept on rambling her mind like eggs being whisked. 'I'm so in love with her...' Catra and Adora thought at the same time and let out a sigh.

_____________________________

Catra woke up, she fell asleep after daydreaming about Adora. She brushed her hair up and breathed in and out. The classroom was empty, Catra observed as she was the only one there. Catra got out of the classroom and wandered around the campus. She went to the back gate of the school, where the cats were located. Catra always goes here, feeding the cats and basically raising them. She looked like a cat whisperer if someone else saw her with a dozen of cats following her. As many as they were, Catra had a favorite, one of them is named Melog. The brown tabby cat somehow gotten close to Catra that it can tell her emotions just by looking at her. Melog was like Catra's representation for her emotions. Catra went back to her class building to check if her class was done with the subject so she could sleep some more.  
Catra opened the sliding door of the classroom and stepped inside. No one was back yet, except for the tech genius herself, Entrapta. Entrapta swung her head to see who walked-in. "Oh Catra! What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Entrapta beamed at her, Catra was being blinded by her smile. "Nothing, I just got back from wandering around. What about you?" She asked her monotonously, not giving a damn but actually do. "Oh yeah, I just got back from the Computer Lab."  
"So..., Adora huh?" Entrapta started. "What about her?" Catra hated where this was going. She didn't like it one tad bit. Entrapta opened her mouth to say something but the doors opened as well, catching the atre tion of the two girls. Students began to fill in the room. Entrapta brushed off the topic and brought her PSP with her, bidding goodbye to Catra. It was lunch time and Entrapta often hangs out with Adora and the others every lunch break. That left Catra there, thinking why Entrapta wanted to talk about Adora. Or more likely, WHAT did she wanted to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

Catra walked out of the classroom and went back to the school's back gate, she grabbed Melog's attention and signaled him to follow her. Melog followed Catra to the field, she sometimes spends the time there whenever she skips class, but this was the first time she spent there during lunch time. Melog lied next to her and slept. "Adora would love today's weather..." Catra told herself.

_______________________

"Today's weather looks nice don't it?" Adora looked at the sky, half awake, she was still dazed from her daydreaming about Catra. "Yeah, I wonder how Mermista is doing." Perfuma asked as if she's acting. "I'm right here, you know that right?" Mermista pointed at herself and Perfuma rolled her eyes, she stood up and went to her desk. "For God's sake... why is she acting this way?" Adora shrugged at Mermista and smiled. cIm literally right here!" She shouted and went to Perfuma's desk to talk to her. "Couples am I right?" Adora looked at Glimmer, "Yeah, a couple of idiots." Glimmer laughed. "Look who's talking? Aren't you both also like that?" Adora raised a brow and pointed at Bow using her chin. "I-it's nothing like that, we are just best friends." Glimmer stammered, blushing, "God, I'm going to check on Mermista and Perfuma." Glimmer walked out, still embarrassed about what Adora said. "Man, I wish my crush is an idiot too... "So, Catra huh?" Adora flinched and looked behind, only to find Entrapta playing with her psp. "What about Catra?" Adora laughed a little, covering up her nervousness. Why was Entrapta asking about Catra? Why did she brought her name up randomly? "You like her." Entrapta dropped the sentence without thinking about it. "Is that a question or–?" Adora asked her. "It's a statement." She replied. "Oh uh.. what? why–why would I like Catra?" Adora played out but Entrapta didn't buy it, since she sounded like she was lying, which she was. "Yeah you got me... How did you know though...?" Adora asked nervously. "It's easy, you guys used to be friends, well St least that's what Catra thinks. And you've been looking out the hallway everytime she passes by when I'm with her." Adora looked elsewhere to avoid the embarrassment. "Why not tell her you like her?" Entrapta asked Adora, not knowing what can happen if she confessed to Catra. "I-it's not that easy..." Adora looked down at her lap, her hands grasping her jet-black skirt. cPlease don't tell anyone that I like Catra.... It's weird enough that a top student has a crush on a delinquent student...." Entrapta held onto Adora's hands to calm her down, the tears that were about to come out Adora's eyes stopped." Don't worry, I'll try my best not to tell on anyone else.c Entrapta smiled at her, then went back to playing with her psp. 'Thanks.' Adora thought to herself. She looked outside. It was very sunny out, it was her favourite weather out of all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright ladies, there's an upcoming tournament this month, and I hope you all are ready. We will do our best to help Adora here get shaped and win the trophy." The coach said. It was that time of the month again, it's when October strikes, all 20,000 athletes who represents 16 cities and provinces. And Adora is one of those who are representing Seoul. Adora loved this time of the year. She loved preparing for these types of things, but that also means that she has no time to join her friends every after school hangouts. 

"So how are you keeping up?" Bow asked, Bow was also one of the representatives of the city. He's an expert on archery, but his parents we're against it at first. "It's fine, I just took too many leave, so I'm not that used to running long again." Adora replied after she drank on her water bottle. "Hey guys! How are you doing?" Scorpia as well was one of them, she was playing for the football team. "Hey Scorpia." The two greeted. "Have you guys heard? Frosta will be playing again this year for the volleyball team." Scorpia pointed at Frosta across the gym. "Man, I feel bad for her rivals." Adora laughed. "Hey don't be like that, she's actually scary when she plays. Remember that time when Netossa and Spinnerella played with her?" 

________________________

Its been merely a week since Adora began with her training for the tournament, she was getting the hang of her morning training routines. Catra, an early bird, would always look through her window to see Adora getting shaped. Catra hated that part of Adora, it's like she would always push herself to her limit. "Well she's not called the She-ra for no reason." Catra muttered under her breath, the sun rising, running across Catra's face.

'Adora is called She-ra for a reason.' Catra thought over and over again. An urban legend bout a girl named She-ra. She-ra was known as the most powerful female human being to ever exist. She was the smartest, the strongest and of course..., the fastest. She had the brute strength to defeat evil, she was almost portrayed as God but female. And as for Adora... she was like an instrument of the mythical creature. She had the strength, the smart and of course..., she was fast. Thinking about it made Catra shiver. She hated that story out of all  
because of it's ending.

Catra got ready for school and head out from her apartment. But as soon as she got out, she saw Adora in the hallway. She just got back from her exercise. As usual, Adora gave Catra a smile and waved. Catra waved back but didn't return the smile. Catra got out of the building and headed out for the street to get to school.


	9. Chapter 9

"Has anyone got in touch with Bow and Adora yet?" Flutterina, the hoobae, asked. She has been coming back to Adora's class every chance she gets. "Sorry flutterina, we haven't seen them. They're too busy for practice, that even the Dean made everyone who is part of the competition be excused with school works." Glimmer said. She was practically annoyed now that this has been the tenth time of the week since she first asked the question. "I'm sorry but you have to go back to your classroom, we're having a lecture right now." Glimmer tried not to sound rude. She waved Flutterina off and immediately closed the door.

"I swear to God, Adora's life is in trouble if those two dated. That hoobae really sounded controlling." Glimmer finally exhaled the breath that she had been keeping. "I don't know about you guys but... I kinda don't like the girl. I mean don't get me wrong, she knows how to have fun but... She just feels like she's dating Adora that her head is getting big." Mermista huffed, making the strand of hair come up to top. "But seriously though, she's right. Hasn't anyone got in touch with the two? Even Frosta?" Perfuma sounded really worried. 

____________

"Oh I hope she sees my text! She would probably reply immediately like she did last time." Flutterina giggled as she walks back to her floor. "Oops." Flutterina's shoulder got jerked by Catra, causing her to drop her phone. "Aren't you too young to be allowed in this floor? Second year hoobae? Shouldn't you be in class?" Catra glared at her. She took the lower batch's phone and said, "I think the Dean would like to know what kind of student you are. Using a cellular phone during school hours?" Catra was very confident of this. She knew the Dean so it wouldn't be a problem. "H-hey! Give that back!" Flutterima stammered trying to grab the phone from the taller sunbae. "And why would I do that?" Catra was already annoyed, this wasn't fun anymore. She only took itthe phone so that she and Adora won't be able to text each other. Not that it would help but catra was taking chances. Adora can be easily distracted, so once Flutterina texts Adora, it would be difficult for Adora to get back to her training. 

"Move it Pinky!" Catra shooed Flutterina away. Once Flutterina was no longer on earsight, Catra looked at the phone and checked the messages Flutterina and Adora had. She scrolled up and saw the texts that Flutterina has been bombarding her sweet Adora. It almost made Catra vomit. 

Catra went downstairs to the Dean's office. "Hey Hordak! You in here? I found a lower batch wandering on the third year's floor with a phone. I confiscated it for you." Catra shouted, it looked like Hordak wasn't in the office, so Catra decided to get out and come back later on dismissal. "I'll come back again later today!" She added. 

______________

"Ping!" The sound of the phone's notification bell. "Adora, I told you to turn off your phone! We're trying to practice here." Huntara, her coach said. "I-I'm so sorry coach, I thought I did." Adora went to the bench to grab her phone and turned it off. "Now I want you to beat your own record again for today." Coach Huntara commanded Adora. It was a great way for Adora to get used to her speed. "Your current record is 44.28 seconds on a 400 meter dash. Let's try going more faster shall we?" Adora's coach said leaving Adora getting prepared for it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey have you guys heard? That Catra girl confiscated a phone from a 2nd year!"

"What? Really? That's some gut she has. I mean for the 2nd year though, since they were using it during class hours."

"Damn, for a delinquent student, she's actually kinda cool."

"Oh so now you got the hots for the sunbae? She could kill you if you flirt with her!" 

Rumors had been spreading ever since the day catra took Flutterina's phone. It made Catra more popular, but not as much as how popular Adora is. It gave her a bad taste now that both higher and lower batches are now sniffing in her business. She had a few boys crushing on her and girls.... Hating on her. As if Catra wasn't used to it. Doing a hearty thing like a good samaritan would do will get eyes on her. Not that she hated attention but it was too much now that even teachers are sticking their nose down on her.

"I knew I should've thrown it out on the terrace." Catra groaned. She was alone at lunch time with Melog, on their usual spot on the fields. Scorpia wasn't around so she decided to make use of it since Entrapta was with the other group. "Shouldn't you be inside sweetheart? The sun could ruin your skin." Someone said. The sun was too bright that she couldn't make up who the silhouette is. "Oh I'm sorry, I must be ruining your tan lines." The silhouette said, they were carrying a parassol. "What do you want? And who are you?" Catra said, annoyed. "Oh honey I think it's the other way around. Your sentence I mean." The person said. "What do you want?" Catra repeated her question. "I see, you're a tough nut and a rough nut, looks like I found two kinds of nuts in one shell!" They excitedly said, as if giggling with joy. "I don't have all day pea-brain. What is it?" Catra impatiently stood up and went to a near shade, Melog following her, tail up as if on guard. "Look man? Dude? Uhh... I don't really know how to say this but uh..., with all due respect, do you use what pronounce?" Catra asked. She was somehow respectful to people and their pronounce, it was just how she was raised. "Oh my, honey, you are the first one to ever ask me that in along time! It's been years since I've last heard those words. I go by they /them and many names but you can call me Double Trouble."

.  
"So let me get this straight, you are... or have been sneaking up like a creep ass stalker because not the reason you're into me but for the reason that I attract you? Did I get that right?" Double Trouble nodded. "And the reason why you are doing this is because of that 2nd year girl? And why?" Catra asked, so confused that she didn't know why this stranger just suddenly showed up out of nowhere. "No, no, no, it's not about the 2nd year girl. It's about you. You interest me, ever since that hoobae incident. I mean wow, for a delinquent like you, you actually go by the school's rules and regulations policy." They leaned closer to Catra, they looked like they were plotting something that Catra won't be prepared for. But then again, Catra wasn't sure about this new... friend....?


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright... So what's in it for me?" Catra asked, she and Double Trouble made a deal. Double Trouble will pick and scare on the girl. Double Trouble was only doing this for their own will, since they've been looking for a sort of boss for them to be an attendant. "You get to keep the pest away from that darling Adora!" Catra questioned it to herself, it sounded fishy but it was worth the shot. It had to be. "Alright, I'll trust you on this one." Catra shook their hand in agreement. 

"Alright, I'll be heading back to class. See you tomorrow boss!" They waved. 

"Jesus, what was that?" Catra layed back on the grassy field under a big molave tree. Melog scooted closer to Catra, purring. "At least I get to keep that skunk away from her." 

____________

"Hey... uh coach?.... Can we take..... a break... for a minute or two?" Adora says in between breaths. "Hmm? What was that? A break? We haven't even gone up to the twenty second time you run. Are you really that out of shape?" Huntara looked at Adora who was huffing in and out like a wolf. "Well if you really need one then a ten minute break will do." Adora thanked her and went to a nearby bench.

Adora took this chance to open her phone for messages. She whoa'd at the missed calls and messages that Glimmer has been sending.

five to eight missed calls that she received from Glimmer. 'Wow was it really that important?' She thought to herself. 

3:37 PM

Glimmer:

You need to pick up your phone  
Something happened in school. 

Something to do with flutterina. 

3:52 PM

Glimmer:

That childhood friend of yours took   
flutterina's phone

Dude can you even believe that??? 

I mean, that hoobae is at fault tho

4:10 PM  
Glimmer: 

YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO PICK UP

THIS IS GETTING WEIRDDD

It was weird. Catra? Confiscating someone else's phone? Out of nowhere? It was really weird for Adora to take these all in. She didn't want to be distracted in the middle of training. She still had a few minutes to spare so she stood up and went to her coach.

"But your time isn't even done yet. Are you sure?" Huntara asked. Adora wanted to get her mind off of what she just heard. "Alright then, go to the field and do some warm ups. 

______________

"You shouldn't have done that." 

"You know better than this, and yet you still did it anyway. I am very disappointed at you Catra." Shadow Weaver rubbed her forehead. She went to visit Catra when she heard about the incident.

"Since when were you not disappointed at me? Since when did you care? Never! You never even cared about me! All you do is baby Adora like you babied her since we were little! You never did the exact same things to me, you never even attended the ceremonies I had when I won medals and trophies. All you cared about was Adora!" Catra shouted at her. She was furious that she wanted to cuss her out.

"I did it for both of you, I don't have favorites." Shadow Weaver calmly said. "Bullshit!" Tha sentence Shadow Weaver said was enough to make Catra belch fire. "No favorites my ass! It's fucking obvious that you only care about Adora–!" Shadow Weaver slapped Catra, making her stop yelling. "Be quiet, you will disturb the neighbours." 

Catra clenched her teeth and gripped her hand enough for her veins to pop out. "Get out." She says. "I said get out!" With that enough said, Shadow Weaver left. 

Catra fell on the floor, bawling her eyes out. She never felt this stressed in her life before. She finally managed to tell on Shadow Weaver how she felt. But something was wrong. She still felt like something was missing. 

Until there was a knock on the door. Catra stood up and wiped her eyes with her shirt and sniffed. She made her way to the front door and opened it. When she opened it, the familiar face appeared right before her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Catra...." Adora was standing in front of Catra's door, her eyebrows narrowed at her. Adora saw Catra's eyes red and puffy, making her drop the frowning face in exchange of a worried look. "Catra, what happened?" Adora asked, going towards where her friend is.

"What do you want?" Catra muttered in an angry tone. She didn't want to deal with Adora right now... Or anyone at least. She wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be busy?" She said. Adora landed back, making a straight posture. "I wanted to talk to you about what I heard from Glimmer. What did you do to Flutterina?" Hearing the name makes Catra triggered. She despised her, that Flutterina... 'Why are you worried about her? Worry about how puffy and red my eyes are.' Catra thought. She wanted to tell Adora that.

"Who are you, my mom? Why do you have to know every move I make? So what if I took  
your stupid girlfriend's phone?" It pains her to say those words but she just wasn't in a good mood to revert her emotions back to normal. "Why are you doing this— and she is not my girlfriend!" Adora barked at her. "Give Flutterina back her phone by next week..." Adora glared at Catra and went out of her apartment. Catra made a heavy sigh and slammed the door shut. She didn't care if it was loud or if the neighbors file a complain about her. She was too stressed about what's happening.

Why didn't I tell her that I was trying to save her skin? I'm such a coward... Even Adora is mad at me.... Can this day get any worse? 

_______________

'Geez..., I didn't mean to sound mad at her. I just wanted to talk to her about what happened. Glimmer didn't exactly explained well about what happened.' Adora rambled her thoughts on and on about Catra but stuck with her reason on being stressed from all the training she's been doing. This wasn't the time for her to be distracted about Catra, so Adora slept in. She was tired and stressed. ______________ "No way will I give the phone back. It is school rules. But I do appreciate your honesty and the way you confiscated it. And it was for a good cause." The Dean, Hordak, told Catra. It was already the next day. Catra has been coming in and out of the Dean's office since she arrived. She wanted to ask Hordak if she could have the phone she took from the hoobae. "Damn it Hordak, just this once." Catra whined "I'm begging you, I need to give it back!" "My apologies Catra, I can't do anything about it." Catra slumped back on the guidance office's chair. "She won't ever talk to me unless I give the phone back to her precious hoobae." Catra confessed. Hordak crossed his arms, sighing. "I see... I'll think of whatever to not let anyone know about it." Hordak went back to his table and continued on his work. Catra sat there for a little while. She was planning on skipping class today and just hang out in the Dean's office. "Speaking of... Where's wrong Hordak?" Catra asked. "Excuse me? Wrong who?" Hordak asked. "You know... Your odd twin? The cheery one? The one who never stopped winking ever since he learnt it." Catra explained. "Ah, him... He's not here. He has been cheering on the people who are part of the competition." Catra tapped her feet, it was getting boring. She had been in the office for a few hours now and Hordak hasn't move a muscle since then. She took Hordak's calendar and flipped through the pages. She looked on to what schedules there are for the month." Hey uh, don't you have a meeting to go to?" Hordak looked at her with a raised brow but Catra just pointed at the calendar. Hordak snatched the calendar and stood up immediately. He gathered all of his papers, cursing while going out of the door. "Prime will kill me." Catra heard him mutter before he closed the door. That left Catra alone in the office. 'I think I just brought myself some time.' She thought to herself as she rummaged the drawers of the table and cabinets. She sat back down, thinking where Hordak would hide the phones, but the door suddenly flew open. Catra snapped her head back, facing the door. "I forgot to tell you, you can get the phone. It's under that shelf on the second drawer." Hordak pointed at the top drawer that Catra hasn't checked yet. Hordak closed the door again, footsteps were heard from the hallway. "Well how about that? It only took him a few hours and a meeting to agree. I'll be damned." She said, once she got a hold of the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

"What is she doing here?"

"No clue." 

"Maybe she's here to pick on Fluttrina."

The second floor hallway started to become a bit louder ever since Catra took a step and walked through the hall. She was only here to look for the brat. Finally, she saw the familiar annoying pink hair. Catra approached her, looking really intimidating. 

Fluttrina didn't even notice Catra was behind her, she just kept on talking to her friends. Catra coughed. A sign to let her know she is there. She flinched and snapped her head around.

"Yo." Catra dropped. Like nothing happened between them. 

"What are you doing here? Are you even allowed–" Fluttrina begun until she was cut off by Catra. "Shut it, twinkle toes. Here. I got it back." Catra showed her the dangling phone, holding on to the strap. "You want it? Then here get it." 

Fluttrina reached for the phone and got it. She thought of it as a weird thing that Catra gave it to her out of nowhere.

"Why are you giving it back?" She asked her. "What? You don't want it? Fine, I'll give it back to the Dean."Catra answered. She was annoyed, the brat had too many questions.

" Look, don't think I'm doing this because I've repent from what I did or some shit. I'm only doing it for someone else's sake." Catra grabbed Flutterina's collar and whispered "But if you bother to call or text Adora again, I swear to God, you'll get this phone in pieces." Catra narrowed her eyes.

Flutterina's friends were just behind her, listening to the conversation. They were scared of Catra that they didn't try to stop whatever was happening.

Catra left Fluttrina, confused and scared.

_____________________

"I gave it back, are you happy now?" Catra stared at Adora. Classes were done, they just met up on the hallway of the apartment building. "Thank you. I know you would." Adora calmy said to her as she open her door with her keys. "I only did it because I wanted to, not because I like you." Catra, who was also doing the same thing, dangled her keys to the keyhole. "Catra,..." Adora said. The tone of her voice somehow made Catra panic. She hurriedly shoved each key to the keyhole, and oddly enough, non of them fit through it. As if the universe wanted her to stay at that moment. To listen to Adora. But Catra didn't want to. 

Her keys fell on the floor, next thing she knew, Adora was next to her kneeling down to get it. Catra blushed but it was a good thing that the hallway was dark, there were no lights on. It was safe that Adora won't notice.

"Catra, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I wasn't mad at you at the time. I was just stressed. I didn't mean to." Adora finally said it. She finally apologized to Catra.

"Well maybe if you stop being so famous, you wouldn't be stressing about anything." Catra said. It sounded mean but she didn't mean it to sound like that. But with how annoyed Catra was at herself, finally knowing that Adora wasn't even mad at her when she shouted, she didn't realize how harsh her words felt when it fell out of her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

"you're right! Maybe I should stop being famous..." Adora smiled at her. Catra knew exactly that she had hurt her feelings. Adora would never use the tone like she was about to cry. And yet she did. "I-I didn't mean it like that... I'm sorry."

Catra apologised. Adora was a little taken back, she wasn't really used to Catra apologising.

She knew that, ever since Catra had hurt Lonnie in the past. Adora didn't say anything in reply, instead she just nodded and went inside her apartment. Catra gripped the door tightly, she was sure as hell pissed at herself.

______________________

"Ughh, Glimmerrrr..." Adora whined. "I don't know what to do..."

"What is it big baby? Why are you crying so loud?" Glimmer asked through the phone. She and Adora are having a late night phone call. "It's about Catra...."

"Mhm... What about her? Did she hurt you or something?" Glimmer asked, concerned but also laughing. "Nooo, she took something from me..."

"Oh yeah? What is it? Your hear–"

"MY HEAAARRRRTTTT." Adora screamed her sentence on her pillow so no one would hear it. "WAIT WHAT?!" Glimmer somehow understood what Adora was muffling over the phone.

"Did she really?! Oh my god... Adora... It's so obvious you have a crush on her. Everyone knows.” Glimmer stopped at that sentence, before she spits out anything else.

“What?! It was obvious?! How did you know?! Do you think Catra noticed?! Oh for the love of god...”  
Adora had a breakdown for only five minutes and Glimmer spoke. “It’s fine, I’m pretty sure Catra didn’t notice a thing.” 

“Trust me you two are idiots.” Glimmer muttered. “What?” 

“Oh nothing! I just said that you should tone down your voice before Catra hears you.” Adora looked around and grabbed her phone tightly with her two hands. “Okay so what am I supposed to do?” Adora asked. “Just continued not getting your feelings noticed. Trust me it’ll work like a charm.”


End file.
